Batman est Devenu Fou !
by Metsia
Summary: Batman est devenu fou suite au meurtre d'Alfred. Il l'a vengé, mais n'a pas pu s'arrêter là pour la nuit... La police a fini par retrouver sa véritable identité, et maintenant il pourrit à Arkham... Mais que se passe-t-il lorsque le Joker décide de s'en mêler ? Eh bien...
1. Chapter 1

Batman est Devenu Fou !  
Chapitre 1

« Batman est devenu fou ! »

Tels étaient les gros titres notés en première page sur les journaux.

Personne n'aurait pensé cela possible... Hormis une personne, le Joker, mais personne ne le croyait...

« Celui-ci aurait apparemment été enfermé sous sa véritable identité, découverte tant bien que mal par le GCPD, mais resté secrète à la face du monde. Il aurait été enfermé ainsi pour qu'aucun de ses ennemis présents à l'asile d'Arkham ne sache qui il est vraiment. D'après la Police, c'est en quelque sorte 'une dernière faveur' accordée à l'ancien Justicier pour le remercier de nous avoir aidé durant tant d'années. »

Voilà ce que les habitants de Gotham City pouvaient lire dans leur journaux, leur magazine et pouvaient entendre à la télé.

OoOoOoO

Jim Gordon repensait à toutes ces années qu'il avait passé à combattre le crime aux côtés de Batman...  
Il était terriblement déçu de voir un tel homme sombrer dans la folie.  
Tomber au même niveau que ses ennemis.

Cela avait été dur de trouver l'identité de cet homme.  
Mais au final, ils s'étaient rendus compte que Batman et Bruce Wayne avaient changé presque au même moment... Après la mort du Majordome Alfred Pennyworth.  
Ce vieil homme avait été tué par Bane. Qui était, depuis la nuit qui avait suivi ce meurtre, mort.

Batman avait fini par briser sa règle d'Or.  
Mais en plus d'avoir tué Bane, il s'était défoulé sur beaucoup d'innocents... Et en avait tué la plupart. Personne ne sait pourquoi.

Après le choc de la découverte de son identité, l'attraper n'avait pas été une mince affaire non plus. Mais ils lui avaient offert une dernière volonté avant de l'envoyer rejoindre l'asile des fous. Pour le remercier de toutes ces années.  
Donc son choix avait été simple : Dire que Bruce Wayne était reparti dans un autre pays, et faire entrer plusieurs autres prisonniers en même temps que lui à l'Asile pour le faire passer inaperçu là-bas. Et surtout, ne pas révéler son identité.

'Fait. Maintenant, Bruce se trouve en compagnie de tous les tarés qu'il nous avait aidé à mettre sous les verrous.'

Le véritable problème, c'est que son identité n'a pas dû échapper au Sphinx... Reste à savoir s'il fera quoi que ce soit.

OoOoOoO

POV Bruce Wayne :

Cela fait une semaine que je suis là... Rien d'anormal ne s'est passé.  
Le Sphynx me jette souvent des regards suspects, et je sais pourquoi.

Il doit bien être le seul à avoir découvert mon identité. Du moins je l'espère. Jusqu'ici, seuls lui et Bane m'ont fait savoir qu'ils me connaissaient au delà du masque.  
L'un des deux n'est plus de ce monde. Et je ne le regrette pas. Il avait tué Alfred. Cet ordure avait tué l'homme auquel je tenais le plus au monde. C'est un monstre.

Je me suis débarrassé de lui, mais je ne suis pas fou pour autant !  
Enfin... Bon. Autant être honnête avec moi-même, j'ai subit une sorte de folie passagère.  
Mais... C'était plus de la rage qu'il fallait que je canalise. Seulement, au lieu de m'attaquer aux malfrats dans les rues, j'ai pris ce qui me tombait sous la main... Et les pauvres âmes étaient innocentes. Honte à moi. Je n'ai pas su me retenir, et voilà où j'en suis.

Voici un petit Bilan : Alfred est mort de la main de Bane après que celui-ci ait découvert mon identité. Ce dernier est mort de ma main la nuit suivante. Puis, possédant une rage grandissante au fond de moi, j'ai dû la canaliser, me défouler... Mais je n'ai pas choisis les bonnes victimes. Me voici donc, maintenant, en compagnie de touts mes ennemis, que j'ai moi-même mis sous les verrous avec l'aide de la Police... Dont mon pire ennemi... Le plus monstrueux... Le Joker.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci me regarde... Et sourit, pour pas changer.  
Bizarre... D'habitude il se fiche des gens insignifiants comme 'Bruce Wayne'...  
Peut-être a-t-il décidé d'ajouter le milliardaire à sa liste déjà longue – Trèèèèèèèèèèèèèès longue- de victime.

Mine de rien, ça me fait bizarre de me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, sans qu'on en vienne au mains.

Ma vie est de plus en plus bizarre et monstrueuse au fur et à mesure qu'elle avance.

Il se lève... Et s'approche. Bon. Je crois qu'il m'a vraiment pris pour cible.

« Une partie d'échecs, Bruce ? »

Je le regarde sérieusement, mais au fond de moi, je me demande sérieusement ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête. Sans acquiescer, je me lève et me dirige vers la table où se trouve le plateau d'échecs. Il me suit en laissant échapper un petit rire.

« Tu prends quoi ? Blanc ou noir ?  
\- Noir.  
\- Tu es si prévisible mon grand... »

Mais jusqu'à quel point il peut être louche celui-là ?  
Il ne manquerait plus qu'il sache qui je suis... Mais c'est impossible, je ne me fais pas de soucis. Le Joker fait parti des personnes dont je me méfie le plus. Je m'assure donc régulièrement qu'il ne sache rien, en le testant par exemple...  
S'il venait à savoir quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arriverait... Impossible de savoir avec lui.

Nous jouons donc une partie... Puis deux... Je gagne à chaque fois, mais pas sans mal.  
Puis un combat explose non loin de nous.  
Un combat qui semble très violent.

Puis le combat se termine lorsque deux garde interviennent puis ordonnent à tous le monde de retourner dans sa cellule.

En se levant, le Joker se penche vers mon oreille puis me murmure :

« Je pensais que tu allais intervenir, Brucy... Tu n'écoutes plus ton côté Justicier ? » Puis il s'en va en riant... Et en me laissant là, les yeux écarquillés. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 2**

Bruce était là, dans sa cellule, et réfléchissait.

Le Joker connaît son identité. Comment ? Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est le Sphynx qui lui a dit ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir dit à lui et pas aux autres ?

À moins que tous les autres soient au courant mais ne lui fasse rien. Ce qui est une chose purement illogique.

Non...

Il a déjà vécu beaucoup de choses de ce genre. Dans ses cauchemars. Alors...

Peut-être que tout cela n'est qu'un rêve ? Peut-être qu'il n'est pas réellement devenu fou, peut-être qu'il est encore dans son Manoir, peut-être qu'Alfred s'y trouve, vivant...

Mais non, il en est vraiment là. Et le Joker connaît vraiment son identité.

C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

' _ **J'irais voir Nigma à la prochaine heure de repos hors-cellule...**_ ' Se dit-il.

OoOoOoO

Le Joker était là, dans sa cellule, et souriait.

Il connaissait son identité et lui avait fait comprendre. Actuellement, il devait probablement se dire que le Riddler lui avait rapporté.

' _ **Haha... Ridicule. Batou, Batou, Batou... C'était facile, de trouver ton identité... Et toi qui croyait la garder caché bien au fond de ton petit jardin secret ! Hahaha...**_ ' Pensai-t-il.

Oui, il connaissait l'homme sous le masque depuis longtemps. Mais jamais il ne serait allé l'embêter chez lui... Son camarade de jeu était Batman, pas Bruce Wayne.

Et puis à quoi cela servirait d'aller le voir alors qu'il n'a pas son masque ?

Ce ne serait pas drôle...

Mais... Lui. Lui il a osé.

Ce salaud a osé lui gâcher son plaisir.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a réussi ce gars ? Rien de bien.

À cause de lui, Batman était devenu fou... Non pas que ce n'est pas ce qu'il a toujours voulu, mais...

 **« C'était** MOI **qui devait lui foutre la vérité devant les yeux ! S'il était pas mort ce gars, je l'aurais torturé jusqu'à la mort ! Je lui aurais fait découvrir un monde bien pire que la mort ! Putain de Batman ! Il pouvait pas me laisser m'occuper de cette sale race ?! Nooon ! Monsieur Batsy s'est occupé lui-même de son cas, mais il est trop gentil pour lui faire subir des horreurs pire que tout ! »** Cria-t-il soudainement en se levant violemment.

Tout le couloir l'avait entendu, et certain garde novice tremblait en se mettant à la place de la personne qui aurait dû être sa victime.

Mais les autres gardiens étaient habitués. Un d'entre eux s'approcha de la vitre de la cellule et lui gueula de la fermer.

Le Joker ne le prit pas bien... Non.

Il tourna lentement la tête, son sourire avait disparu...

Son regard était sombre, si sombre que même Batman le jalousait.

Il s'approcha de la vitre, sous l'œil légèrement moins assuré du Garde.

Pas à pas, petit à petit, son sourire refaisait son apparition...

 **« Toi... Tu veux une prédiction ? Dans deux jours, tu seras mort.**

 **\- Mais ouais c'est ça. Arrête tes conneries, Joker !**

 **\- Haha ! Tu ne me crois pas ? Bien. Tant pis pour toi. »**

Le garde recula et pressa le pas pour retourner à sa place, la tête baissé pour que personne de voit son visage paniqué.

Tout le monde ici le savait : Lorsque le Joker faisait une prédiction, seul Batman pouvait l'empêcher de se réaliser.

Mais le Justicier ne pouvait plus rien faire de derrière la vitre de sa cellule.

Donc l'homme qui avait dit 'La ferme' au Joker était foutu.

Enfin bon. Malgré tout ce que disait le Joker, il ne connaissait pas l'Homme qui avait rendu son jouet fou. Mais il finirait par le découvrir, même si ça ne servait plus à rien.

OoOoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, le garde avait été retrouvé mort sur le sol des vestiaires.

Comment le fou avait-il fait ? Personne ne sait. Probablement une autre personne corrompu au sein de l'Asile. Cela arrivait si souvent...

Donc il avait été interdit d'heure de repos pour une semaine.

Ça n'a pas l'air bien méchant comme ça, mais rester dans une cellule dont les murs sont recouverts de cuir blanc, et meublée en tout et pour tout d'un lit et de toilettes, il y a de quoi devenir fou.

Mais le Joker s'en fiche et on sait pourquoi : Il est déjà fou.

En deux heures -L'heure de repos durant deux jours-, Bruce avait été très distants avec tout le monde. Seul Nigma avait eu le 'Privilège' de lui parler...

L'entretien qu'il avait eu avec lui n'avait pas nécessité d'en venir aux mains. Et mine de rien, c'était reposant.

Mais à part ça, le Sphynx n'avait rien dit. Il avait ajouté : 'À quoi cela servirait de révéler ton secret ? Beaucoup d'entre nous ne cherchent que ta mort, hors tu es le seul capable de répondre à mes devinettes... Donc hors de question de te laisser périr.' Puis s'en était suivi toute une ribambelle d'énigmes.

' _ **Donc, le Joker avait découvert mon identité sans que je le sache... Bien... D'accord... Mais Comment ?! C'était impossible, pourtant ! Enfin... C'est ce que je pensai.**_ ' S'était dit Wayne.

' _ **Je dois essayer de lui parler... Il doit me dire comment il a fait.**_ '


	3. Chapter 3

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 3**

Le lendemain, à l'heure de repos, Bruce ne vit pas le Joker.

Et ainsi de suite durant sept jours.

Son absence avait été ressenti. D'habitude, il avait le chic pour se faire remarquer... Enfin, il était fidèle à lui-même quoi.

Et Bruce avait eu l'impression d'être seul à chaque fois.

Il avait pensé qu'il prenait son rôle de Justicier trop à cœur et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir surveiller le Joker lorsqu'il était à proximité.

Mais c'était ridicule. Dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentirait-il seul ?

Puis, pour arrêter de penser à ça, il avait trouvé la raison -fausse ou vraie, peut importe- : Ses proches lui manquaient. Alfred, tout d'abord, puis Barbara allias Oracle, et Tim Drake ainsi que Dick Grayson...

Le Joker, lui, s'ennuyait à en mourir.

Donc il dessinait des mini-Batman avec, comme d'habitude, la sauce de son repas. Il ne se passait rien d'intéressant...

Oui, il aurait pu s'enfuir, car il avait une technique bien spéciale que Edward lui avait apprise. Mais non. Ça servirait à quoi, maintenant que Batsy est en prison ? Avec lui, en plus ! Ce serait inutile... Il préférait rester vers Bruce Wayne, s'amuser à l'énerver, à le traumatiser comme il l'avait fait la première fois... Et il voulait le voir sourire ! Certes, son premier objectif -Rendre Batou Fou- avait été atteint (Mais on lui avait piqué son idée et ça le rendait fou de rage), le deuxième aussi -faire en sorte que Batman détruise sa règle d'Or- (et ce n'était toujours pas grâce à lui...), mais il en restait un... Faire sourire Batman ! Détruire son masque froid !

Puis il pensa à tout autre chose. Maintenant que le Justicier masqué n'existait plus, avec qui s'amuserait-il en dehors de la prison... ? Oui parce-qu'une chose était sûre, il ne pourrirait pas ici ! Hors de question !

Et là, il réalisa pour de bon. Batman n'est plus. Le grand détective masqué n'est plus là pour défendre les rues de Gotham. Un immense frisson le parcouru.

Oui, maintenant il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait sans que qui que ce soit ne fasse tout rater, mais... Plus rien ne serait comme avant. Au bout de quelques semaines voir quelques jours, il ne rirait plus, c'est certain.

OoOoOoO

POV Joker :

Voilà ! Aujourd'hui je retourne dans la salle de repos ! Fini de tourner en rond en dessinant ou en pensant à Batou ! Maintenant je vais voir le vrai !

16h30...

On vient me chercher pour m'emmener dans le 'Salon'.

En arrivant, je vais directement m'asseoir à côté de Wayne. Toujours aussi distant celui-là.

« Coucou Bruce ! »

Je n'ai droit qu'à un regard froid en retour.

 **« Joker. Je veux savoir comment tu as su.**

 **\- Ha ha ! Tu veux savoir ? Non... C'est mon petit secret !**

 **\- Dis-le moi. Tout de suite.**

 **\- Très bien, très bien, Batou... En faites, c'était mille fois trop simple ! J'ai pas eu à faire grand chose... Déjà, j'ai supprimé tous les pauvres et les gens aux moyens normaux, parce-que pour avoir ta bat-armure et tes bat-gadgets, il en faut du pognon ! »**

Je reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

 **« Hey ! C'était pour quoi ça ?**

 **\- En disant 'Bat' les gens vont se douter de quelque chose, imbécile de Clown ! »**

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase...

' _Et des messes-basses, tu crois que ça met la puce à l'oreille de personne, crétin ?_ '

 **« Calmes-toi Brucy, enfin ! Bon... Je suppose que tu ne veux plus connaître mes raisons puisque tu me frappes déjà... ?**

 **\- Continues.**

 **\- Bon... Ensuite, vu que ton visage est carré, j'ai supprimé les autres. Ensuite, vous n'étiez plus que deux, mais le deuxième était trop gros.**

 **\- Bon Dieu...**

 **\- He ouais mon grand ! Trop facile j'te dis !**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas 'mon grand' ! Je te rappelles que nous sommes toujours ennemi.**

 **\- Mais non enfin, maintenant on est presque coloc' !**

 **\- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Et sinon, en échange de ces informations, tu joues une partie d'échecs avec moi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alleeez ! Sois pas si rigide et viens ! »**

Je le tire par le bras en y mettant beaucoup de force -C'est qu'il est lourd ce gros tas de muscles !- puis l'amène à la table de jeu. Je l'assois de force et lui se plaint.

 **« Je t'avais dis que je ne voulais pas.**

 **\- Si, maintenant tu veux, pour me récompenser de l'effort titanesque que je viens de faire ! C'est que t'es lourd, toi...**

 **\- Tais-toi et joue. »**

Je laisse échapper un petit rire et me met à jouer. Le seul inconvénient à jouer à ça, c'est que là, en prison, je peux pas tricher, faute d'avoir des pions supplémentaires.

En tout cas, c'est la première fois que j'entends Batou parler autant !


	4. Chapter 4

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, à 16h30, lorsque le Joker arriva, il eu la surprise de voir trois détenus autour de Bruce.

Il s'approcha pour écouter ce qu'ils disaient...

 **« Et pourquoi le Grand Bruce Wayne est-il parmi nous ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresse.**

 **\- Joue pas aux plus forts avec nous. Réponds si tu veux pas d'emmerde. »**

 **'** ** _Toujours aussi facile à énerver ce gars. Je connais pas son nom, mais je veux bien aller l'embêter un coup un jour... Pour avoir un peu d'action._** **'** Pensa-t-il.

 **« Ça te regarde pas. »**

Le gars l'empoigna par le col.

Un de ses potes lui dit de se calmer s'il voulait pas de problèmes avec les gardiens. Le concerné l'envoya chier.

 **« Écoutes moi bien p'tite merde. Ici t'es pas avec les bourges dans une soirée de plein aux As, compris ?! Ici, si t'es pas obéissant, tu vas crever. »**

Le Joker décida que c'était le moment d'intervenir. Déjà pour éviter toute sorte de dégâts (Synonyme très éloigné de 'ennuis avec les gardes') sur le mec qui oserait foutre un bleu à sa chauve-souris, mais surtout pour voir la peur dans les yeux de sa probable future victime.

 **« Alors rép -**

 **\- Toi tu vas répondre à ma question. Tu préfères crever de mes mains après avoir foutu le moindre coup à Wayne ou tu préfères fuir comme la couille molle que tu es ? »**

Bruce eu la surprise (ou pas) de voir de la peur dans les yeux de son attaquant.

Ouais, il pouvait pas trop se défendre parce-que les gens se demanderaient où et pourquoi il a appris tout ces sports de combat et de défense. Donc disons qu'il était un peu (faut pas abuser) content que le Joker, qu'il avait vu arriver, daigne intervenir.

POV Joker :

 **« Te... Te mêle pas de ça, le Clown ! »**

Sa voix tremble.

 **'** ** _T'es grillé mec. Je sais que t'as la trouille. Haha... Parfois les gens sont cons._** **'**

 **« Et pourquoi, le demeuré ?**

 **\- Parce-que... Parce-que ça te regarde pas et puis c'est tout ! »**

 **'** ** _Arrêtes mon grand... Je sais que tu restes juste pour pas fuir et passer pour un trouillard auprès de tes... copains gorilles._** **'**

 **« T'as deux secondes pour le reposer et fuir. Après ça... Haha... Tu verras ! Un...**

 **\- OK c'est bon ! J'me barre, je te le laisse !**

 **\- Bien, bon chien. By by ! »**

Je lui fais un signe de main accompagné de mon plus grand sourire.

Bruce se rassois et je me laisse tomber à côté de lui.

 **« Dommage qu'il soit parti, ça manque de divertissements ici...**

 **\- Arrêtes Joker.**

 **\- Mais quooooiiiiii ? Je m'ennuie j'y peux rien.**

 **\- Trouves-toi un autre jeu.**

 **\- Les échecs ça devient chiant.**

 **\- Va les embêter sans les tuer.**

 **\- Attends, comment tu sais que j'aime soûler les gens ?**

 **\- C'est dans ta nature. Et puis je te connais, à force.**

 **\- Hoo... Tu fais donc attention à moi...**

 **\- J'y suis obligé, si je veux t'arrêter.**

 **\- HA ! Là c'est toi qui dis des choses susceptibles de te griller !**

 **\- Comment ça de le griller ? »**

Harvey Dent venait de s'inviter dans la discussion.

 **« Hey Double-Face ! Vous allez bien toi et toi ?**

 **\- Oui. Je suppose que toi aussi le Clown. Comme d'habitude. Bonjour Wayne.**

 **\- Bonjour.**

 **\- He bien... Tu es moins souriant qu'à la télé. Enfin, en compagnie de ce Clown raté, je te comprends.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dent ? »**

L'air calme et supérieur de Dent disparu très rapidement pour laisser sa deuxième personnalité prendre le dessus. Enfin un peu d'action ? Mmh mmh...

Dent l'empoigna par le col et dit d'un ton menaçant :

 **« C'est Double-Face, compris face de rat ?! Tu vas crever dans la seconde si tu répètes encore une fois mon ancien nom. Harvey Dent est mort, Ok ?!**

 **\- Harvey, laisse-le. »**

Son regard se pose sur moi, puis il jette Bruce à terre avant de venir me voir en serrant les poings.

Un petit attroupement de détenus se forme autour de nous.

Et moi je souris un peu plus en me levant.

 **« Ta gueule, le Clown.**

 **\- Et qu'allez-vous faire Mr. Le Procureur ? Me mettre en prison ? À l'asile ? Je m'y trouve déjà !**

 **\- Non... Je te voyais plutôt... À la morgue. »**

J'éclate de rire, c'est plus fort que moi.

 **« Finis de rire, Joker ! »**

Puis il lance son poing à pleine vitesse vers mon visage.

Je l'évite de justesse, me place rapidement derrière lui, coince ses bras et le plaque contre le mur juste à côté.

Je me penche vers son oreille...

 **« Non. Ça c'est la réplique de Batman. À moins que t'ai décidé de reprendre le flambeau et de le remplacer, toi, l'ancien Chevalier Blanc de Gotham... À mes yeux, tu n'es que ça. Qu'un ancien représentant du bien. Tu n'as rien de méchant au fond. T'es juste un bon petit chien qui a attendu l'excuse parfaite pour laisser sortir sa seconde personnalité. Écoutes, t'as juste reçu une goutte d'acide sur une partie du visage... Alors penser que tu peux me faire peur est la pire de toutes tes conneries. Maintenant tu fous la paix à Wayne. J'espère que t'as compris** ** _Harvey_** **. »**

Un garde intervint pour nous séparer. Je réponds par un grand sourire (N.d.a : De Psychopathe, bien évidemment) au regard haineux de Double-Face.

Puis nous retournons tous dans nos cellules.


	5. Chapter 5

**Batman est Devenu Fou !**

 **Chapitre 5**

POV Bruce Wayne :

Je suis dans ma cellule, allongé sur mon lit.

Il est 22h24, si la pendule qu'il y a en face de la vitre de ma cellule est à l'heure.

Je réfléchis...

 **'** ** _Pourquoi le Joker m'a-t-il défendu deux fois aujourd'hui ? C'est pas logique..._**

 _ **Mais... Pfff depuis quand le Joker est logique de toute façon ?**_

 _ **Le Joker m'a défendu et je ne sais pas pourquoi. En tant qu'ennemi, il devrait pourtant vouloir ma mort.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi il me parle à chaque heure de repos ?**_

 ** _Bordel ! Je croyais qu'on se haïssait !_** **'**

Je m'assied en tailleur sur le 'lit', si je peux appeler ça comme ça. C'est juste un drap sur une sorte de matelas... Rien de comparable à mon lit dans mon Manoir.

 **'** ** _Il faudrait que je m'échappe. Le problème étant que sans certain gadgets, j'aurais du mal. J'irai demander au Sphynx, il doit avoir des tonnes de technique._**

 _ **Ha ! Suis-je bête ! Je suis Batman, il ne voudra rien me dire. Le Joker... ? Ridicule, autant lui dire 'Enfuis-toi avec moi'. Bien sûr qu'il viendra lui aussi ! Il ne raterait pas une occasion de s'échapper et d'assister au grand retour de Batman.**_

 ** _Mais non. Si je m'échappe, il est hors de question que je redevienne le Justicier masqué. Mes proches ont risqués leur vie à mes côtés, je n'ai pas été capable de les protéger... Puis à cause de ça, j'ai aussi tué des innocents. Alfred aurait été déçu par mon attitude, à n'en pas douter. Mais qu'ai-je fais... ?_** **'**

J'en ai marre...

 _ **'Je reviendrais en tant que Bruce Wayne... Et je prouverai à James Gordon que je suis digne de confiance. Que ce n'était qu'un écart, et que je ne serai plus jamais Batman.'**_

Tout à coup, je vois un garde tomber raide mort devant ma vitre, ce qui me fait sursauter.

Puis j'entends un petit rire bien trop connu...

 **'** ** _Non, c'est pas vrai..._** **'**

Et le voilà, lui, qui passe comme si de rien était sur le cadavre.

Puis il prend quelque chose sur la ceinture du gardien. Un trousseau de clés.

Sur ce dernier, il prend en main une petite carte... Une sorte de Pass...

Le Joker tourne la tête vers moi et m'adresse un immense sourire.

 **« Salut Brucy !**

 **\- Joker, que fais-tu là ?!**

 **\- Je suis venu te voir et te demander quelque chose. »**

Il ouvre ma vitre et me tire en dehors de ma cellule assez brusquement.

 **« Que me veux-tu ?**

 **\- Attends... »**

Puis il continu à me tirer jusqu'à un petit local qui doit probablement servir au ménage.

 **« Est-ce que tu redeviendras Batman ? »**

 **'** ** _J'aurais dû me douter que sa question porterait là-dessus._** **'**

 **« Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas.**

 **\- Si. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Moi, je ne veux pas risquer la vie d'autres personnes.**

 **\- Et quoi ? Ça t'as choqué de tuer deux-trois personnes ?**

 **\- Joker, tais-toi.**

 **Je sais que je suis pas le mieux placé pour le dire, mais... Heu... Cette ville a besoin d'un héros. Non en faites je m'en fou de ça. Mais redeviens Batman !**

 **\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais.**

 **\- Parce-que je suis ton pire ennemi, et qu'un pire ennemi ne devrait pas dire au Justicier de reprendre du service.**

 **\- Tu n'as jamais été logique, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'écouterais. Et puis tu re-tuerais des gens rien que pour obtenir un face à face avec moi. Je te connais, je te l'ai déjà dis.**

 **\- Oui, mais tu sauverais encore la plupart des gens... Tu sais quoi ? On va faire un marché.**

 **\- Je ne conclus aucun accord avec toi.**

 **\- Si tu ne redeviens pas Batman, cette ville auras droit à un carnage. Tu auras même droit à la place du premier rang lorsque j'achèverais tes proches. »**

Mon poing partit tout seul. Cette seule pensée me rendis fou de rage.

Il reçut donc toute la force et les coups que j'avais gardé au fond de moi depuis le début de mon séjour à Arkham.

 **« Arrêtes Batman. Je te testai, c'est tout... Haha... »**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je lui obéis. Même si j'ai encore de la rage à extérioriser.

 **« Me tester... ?**

 **\- Tu as gardé ton âme de défenseur, bien...**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça. Je ne suis plus Batman et ne le serai plus jamais. »**

Allez savoir comment, il réussit à me donner un coup de poing.

 **« Mmh... Tes sens ne sont plus en alerte. Je vais tâcher de retravailler ça.**

 **\- Arrête Joker ! Je te dis que je ne serai plus jamais le Justicier !**

 **\- Ce que tu peux être bête... Tu es et tu resteras Batman. OK ? Le sang du Héros coule dans tes veines... Ça se sent à des kilomètres ! Même si je dois être le seul à le sentir...**

 **\- Oui, tu es seul. Tu es surtout le seul à vouloir me revoir avec ce foutu masque. »**

Une baffe, cette fois. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

 **« La ferme. Pour le chevalier noir de Gotham, tu dis beaucoup de conneries. »**

Il balance son bras en avant...

J'esquive son poing, me place derrière lui et le plaque contre le mur... Dans la même position que lui et Double-Face dans la salle de détente.

Mon visage est fermé même si mon cerveau est en fusion.

 _ **'Suis-je vraiment fais pour endosser ce masque à nouveau ?'**_

 _ **'Sans Alfred, cela sera-t-il pareil ?'**_

 _ **'Dois-je écouter le Joker ?'**_

 **« Bien ! Hahaha ! Tu reprends du poil de la bête ! Excellent... Maintenant, si tu permets, je vais retourner dans ma cellule. On se revoit demain, dans le Salon... Tu me diras ton choix. »**

Je ne réponds pas... Les habitudes de Batman reprennent le dessus. Malgré moi.

Peut-être qu'il a raison en fin de compte... Je suis fais pour ce rôle.

 _ **'Bruce, tu divagues... Arrêtes. Et saches que tu donnes actuellement raison au pire psychopathe de la ville. Peut-être même du Pays. Ou plus encore.'**_

Il s'en va... Je me demande comment il a fait.

En rejoignant ma cellule, je retombe sur le cadavre... Cette vue me dégoûte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 6**

POV Bruce Wayne :

J'ai réfléchi toute la nuit. Je n'ai presque pas dormi. Enfin... J'ai l'habitude.

 _ **'Non, je ne redeviendrais pas Batman. Hors de question. Par ma faute, Jason Todd est mort, Barbara Gordon est paralysé à vie, James Gordon est veuf, Alfred est mort... Tous les gens qui connaissent ma seconde identité m'ont dis que ce n'était pas ma faute, mais celle des malfrats. Je sais, mais si j'avais été là...'**_

Je me suis assis sur le sol de ma cellule. Je regarde le garde juste en face fixement. Enfin... je ne le regarde pas, disons que je fixe un point imaginaire entre ses deux yeux, comme si lui n'existait pas.

Il doit me prendre pour plus fou que je ne suis... Mais je ne le suis pas.

Ils se sont tous trompés. Les policiers, les gardiens, les passants, même les fous eux-même...

 _ **'Non, je ne suis pas fou. C'est tout simplement impossible.'**_

Puis arrive 16h30...

POV Joker :

 _ **'J'espère très sérieusement que sa réponse sera Oui. Il a peut-être cru que je blaguais lorsque je l'ai menacé, mais il n'en est rien. Haha, qu'il est naïf...**_

 _ **J'étais on ne peut plus sérieux. Lorsqu'il verra tout ces crimes, il voudra intervenir... Et alors Batman ré-apparaîtra. Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'obtiens. Batou devrait le savoir, puisqu'il me connaît si bien. Hahaha ! Il croit vraiment me connaître ! Quel pitre celui-ci...'**_

Je suis assis sur le sol de ma cellule et regarde fixement le garde juste en face. Dans les yeux. Ça m'amuse... Dans certains regard, je vois bien que la personne a l'impression que j'ai des bazooka à la place des yeux et que je vais le tuer d'une seconde à l'autre. Donc je me met à rire. Puis je perçois un frisson. Alors je rigole encore. Et je vois de la peur. Ensuite je me lève, je m'approche de la vitre, y colle mes mains et parle un peu. Et l'autre tressaillit.

Ça m'éclate.

Mais celui-ci ne veut pas baisser les yeux, il se croit plus fort qu'il ne l'est.

Il est 16h30, ça y est. Je vais avoir ma réponse.

Je vois tous les autres sortir puis se diriger vers la salle de détente, menacés par des flingues et des tazers.

C'est bientôt mon tour... On me fait toujours sortir après tout le monde, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Mais on m'oublie.

Alors je toque à la vitre, et quelqu'un arrive.

Celui-ci me dit avec un petit sourire moqueur :

 **« Je sais ce que tu penses Joker... 'Pourquoi je ne suis pas sorti ?', he ben on a vu la cam' de surveillance. Tu sortiras pas d'ici pour la semaine. By ! »**

Je le regarde repartir... Et je me dis que lui mériterait une bonne séance de torture. J'ai vu son insigne.

 _ **'Tu vas regretter ton petit moment d'insolence, enculé.'**_

Je souris en imaginant tout ce que je pourrais lui faire...

Trois gardes arrivent pour m'emmener dans l'autre pièce que je considère maintenant comme mon deuxième chez moi : Ma cellule d'isolement.

Puis je repense au fait que je n'aurais pas ma réponse aujourd'hui.

Là je rage.

Mais je ne peux plus attendre. Je veux ma dose de sang, _**Son**_ sang va gicler. Il va crever dans d'atroces souffrances... Hooo Oui... Il va crier jusqu'à s'en péter les cordes vocales, saigner jusqu'à inonder la pièce ou je vais l'enfermer, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait épuisé toutes les réserves d'eau de son corps...

 **« TU VAS CREVER ! »**

J'explose de rire, puis je me libère. La technique que m'a donné le Sphynx est excellente.

Je sors. Un garde arrive, me menace avec son arme, mais je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors j'avance, prends son arme et le flingue entre les deux yeux. Ce n'est pas lui qui va souffrir. C'est celui qui doit avoir une bonne leçon. Une leçon bien sanglante comme je les aimes.

Une alarme retentit. Et un gardien crie presque dans le haut-parleur **'Le Joker s'est échappé !'**.

 _ **'Vous flippez, hein ? Normal. D'habitude je reste discret, mais là j'en ai rien à battre.'**_

J'avance vite, les poings serrés, le sourire figé, les yeux gorgés de sang...

Puis je le trouve. Aaron Sparks.

 _ **'Toi... Toi tu vas mourir... Ho oui... Oui, oui ,oui... Haha... Ha ha ha...'**_

Il me fixe... Moi de même.

Je rigole... Tout sur mon visage doit montrer que je veux voir son sang couler car il a peur... Horriblement peur. Il veut fuir... Mais il est au fond d'un cul de sac.

 **« Toi, petite merde, je vais te donner une leçon mortel sur la façon de s'exprimer. Ok ?**

 **\- Qu-Quoi ? »**

Je le prends par le col et l'emmène vers la salle juste à côté. Un bureau. Bien, il doit y avoir un ciseau quelque part...

Je le jette par terre, et le menace.

 **« Si tu tentes de fuir, ce ¼ d'heure de pur torture n'en sera que meilleur... Pour moi. »**

Il verse ses premières larmes... Fantastique.


	7. Chapter 7

**Batman est Devenu Fou !**

 **Chapitre 7**

POV Joker :

ALERTE SCÈNE DE TORTURE

Je fouille chaque pot de crayons, chaque trousse que je trouve... J'ai trouvé un ciseau, un compas, une cuillère dans un tiroir avec un couteau et une fourchette, un taille-crayon... La lame devrait m'être utile. Et aussi un crayon particulièrement bien taillé. Excellent... Excellent !

Je m'approche de lui... Aaron me supplie de ne rien faire. Qu'il a une famille, des enfants à nourrir... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

Mon sourire ne quittant pas mon visage, j'approche la lame du taille-crayon vers la main de ma victime. Je fixe ses yeux. Ceux-ci sont paralysés. Ils font de rapide aller-retour entre les miens et sa main.

Je commence à découper la peau entre les deux phalanges... Doucement...

Je l'écoute crier. Ça m'avait manqué.

Une fois fais, je le regarde. Il ne doit plus rien voir, ses yeux sont absolument trempés.

Tout à coup, j'entends des gens courir dans le couloir. Je prends mon flingue, ouvre la porte, et déglingue les trois gardes qui arrivaient.

Ensuite, je bloque la porte.

Puis je retourne à ma première activité.

J'empoigne le couteau (bien aiguisé, par chance...) et pose sa main au sol. Lui se mords le poing. Oui, il pourrait se défendre, mais à quoi bon ? Il sait que si je le neutralise, mon imagination n'en sera que plus grande. Et il sait très bien que j'y arriverait. Il n'a désormais plus aucun espoir.

J'approche le couteau du bout de ses doigts, au niveau de ses phalanges... Et je commence à découper. Lui il crie, pour pas changer. Mais j'aime ça... J'aime sentir la moindre petite émotion de mes victimes avant leur mort. C'est une sorte de petit loisir personnel que j'affectionne beaucoup.

Fait.

Brusquement, je retourne sa main, prends la fourchette, et l'enfonce bien profondément dans son poignet.

Ho oui... Se cordes vocales sont prêtes à le lâcher d'une seconde à l'autre.

Mais ce n'est pas fini. Loin de là.

Je récupère le couteau puis...

Je le place pointe vers le bas, je le fais glisser le long du torse de Sparks, jusqu'à cette endroit qui nous fait horriblement souffrir au moindre coup un peu trop violent.

Ses yeux sont emplis de terreur. Il fixe la lame tout en versant des milliers de larmes. Je vois ses lèvres formés (malgré le rictus de douleur intense qu'elles reflètent) des **'Non'** successifs...

Si, mon gars.

Je lève la lame assez haut pour qu'elle ait assez d'élan... Puis je l'enfonce violemment dans son entre-jambe.

Voilà. Ses cordes vocales ont lâchés. Trop tôt, mais c'est pas grave.

Ensuite, je soulève son tee-shirt, puis prends le crayon. J'espère que la mine ne va pas se casser trop vite...

Je transperce ses tétons.

Maintenant il crie, mais plus aucun son ne sort. Il est ridicule, comme ça.

Je garde le crayon et le dirige vers son œil.

Là, je crois qu'il essaie de dire **'Non s'il-te-plaît ne fais pas ça'** mais aucun son ne veut sortir... Bizarre, n'est-ce pas ?

La mine vient douloureusement et très lentement rencontrer son œil gauche. Il ferme les yeux... Inutile.

Je l'enfonce un peu plus encore... Jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne presque, d'après mes calculs, son cerveau.

Et j'empoigne la cuillère. Je suppose qu'il se doute de ce que je vais faire. Moi ça me paraît logique. C'est la base, en même temps.

Je commence à énucléer son œil droit...

Ha ha ha... Ça fait mal, hein ?

Le crayon est encore dans son œil gauche... Il bouge en même temps que son globe auriculaire. C'est drôle.

Je rigole. De ce fameux rire hystérique dont moi seul connais le secret. Qui avait même déjà effrayé Batman, je l'ai vu.

Je n'ai pas de gaz hilarant sous la main... Merde.

Bon... J'empoigne les ciseaux, et le place à la commissure des lèvres... Je le regarde un instant... Puis lui pose une question très simple.

 **« Pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? »**

Puis je découpe ses joues en un sourire particulièrement... Monstrueusement, douloureusement et magnifiquement fantastique.

Je crois qu'il est sur le point de mourir... Il ne montre plus aucune émotion, et je sens son rythme cardiaque baisser rapidement... Je reprends les ciseaux et les place à son cou.

Puis je l'égorge lorsque je sens qu'il ne reste que quelques pulsassions cardiaques. Dernière jouissance du pouvoir que j'ai sur ma victime.

Alors je regarde Aaron Sparks relâcher son dernier souffle...

Puis je suis pris d'une grande crise de rire.

C'était hilarant. Parfait !

 _ **'C'était purement et simplement la meilleure séance de torture de ma vie !'**_

Lui au moins, il avait tenu plus longtemps que les autres... ½ heure ce n'est pas rien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Batman est Devenu Fou !**

 **Chapitre 8**

POV Bruce Wayne :

Des rumeurs courts comme quoi le Joker se serait échappé de sa cellule pour aller torturer un des gardes... Je me demande qui c'était.

Beaucoup disent l'avoir entendu rire depuis la salle de détente, mais c'est faux. Il doit y avoir une distance d'au moins 800 mètres entre cette salle et la scène de crime.

D'autres se concentrent plutôt sur les méthodes de ce fou psychopathe. L'a-t-il égorgé ? L'a-t-il castré ? L'a-t-il rendu aveugle ? Ou a-t-il simplement tout fait...

Aucun ne connaît toutes les méthodes de torture du Joker... Mais personne ne veut les utiliser, il y a des limites après tout.

J'ai aussi entendu dire que ce fou en aurait pour un mois d'enfermement, ou plus...

Donc il n'aura pas ma réponse tout de suite. Enfin... Pour ce qu'elle est, honnêtement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il veuille la connaître.

Tout cela s'est passé hier, et le sujet principal d'aujourd'hui est celui-ci.

Je ne me mêlerai pas aux autres, comme d'habitude, car je ne veux pas entendre ce genre de choses. C'est bien trop horrible.

Le même groupe de gars que la première fois s'approche... Le Joker n'est pas là, autant en profiter, n'est-ce pas ?

 **« Le Joker n'est plus là pour te défendre maintenant... Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? L'autre fois tu m'as manqué de respect, maintenant tu vas le payer. »**

Je ne dis rien, je le regarde. Il est hors de question que je me fasse prendre une bonne leçon par ces débiles. Et puis... Je pourrais très bien n'utiliser qu'une seul technique de combat et dire que je l'ai apprise pour me défendre. Enfin, une fois dans les vapes, il ne posera pas de questions.

Il avance sa main en direction de mon col, mais je bloque son geste et l'envoie valser à quelques mètres en me levant.

Presque tout le monde autour regarde la scène -comme à chaque combat-.

Notre duel dure environ cinq minutes, jusqu'à ce que je lui assène le coup de poing final.

Le sang n'a pas coulé, c'est le principal.

Les gens autour rigolaient, criaient des encouragements pour l'un ou l'autre, se moquaient du perdant...

Ce monde n'est pas le mien. Il faut que je parte... Mais comment ?

POV Joker :

 **'** ** _Il est 18h. Les détenus qui sont passés devant ma cellule en direction de la leur parlaient d'un combat entre Bruce Wayne et Peter Jenner. Je crois que c'est celui qui l'avait pris par le col la dernière fois._**

 _ **N'empêche, Bruce a décidé à se défendre. Il reprends petit à petit ses anciennes habitudes. Nickel.**_

 _ **Certains détenus ont regardé devant quelle cellule ils passaient... Et ont reculé.**_

 _ **Après cela j'ai entendu des gens murmurer, comme s'ils savaient quelque chose à mon sujet. Cela doit être la torture. Je suis presque sûr que ça a déjà fais le tour de la prison. Un scoop pareil ne reste pas secret bien longtemps. Enfin... 'Un scoop' ? Vraiment ? Haha... C'est mon credo.**_

 _ **Je devrais aller demander sa réponse à Bruce ce soir... Mais impossible. La sécurité autour de ma cellule vient d'être doublée, et si je prends le risque de révéler ma technique d'évasion aux gardiens, c'est foutu.**_

 ** _Bon... Pour l'instant je suis vraiment condamné. Mais pas pour longtemps. Je m'y engage personnellement._** **'**

Je rigole.

Je me lève -étant assis sur le sol de ma cellule, fixant le mur en face de moi- puis me dirige vers mon matelas. Je m'allonge et continue de penser.

Jusqu'à ce que trois gardes arrivent et me conduisent dans ma cellule d'isolement. Ce qu'ils avaient apparemment omis de faire ce matin.

POV Bruce Wayne :

Cette minuscule pièce retapissé de blanc est vraiment... Ennuyeuse.

Et pour l'instant, ma seule pensée en revient au sujet que je croyais déjà clos :

 **'** ** _Vais-je redevenir Batman ?_** **'**

Plus j'y pense, plus la réponse change. Je veux redevenir Batman et continuer à défendre la ville, mais j'ai peur des risques qu'encourent les autres.

 **'** ** _Et... Le Joker est le coupable de beaucoup des choses qui me sont arrivées... Cet homme est un monstre. Si on peut encore le qualifier d'Homme. Un être humain, fou ou non, n'aurait pas commit de telles choses en gardant un sourire qui ne paraît même pas forcé. Et j'en ai vu défiler des tarés._**

 _ **Des psychopathes, des sociopathes, des schizophrènes, des attardés...**_

 _ **Mais lui, lui... Il rassemble toutes ces pathologies et plus encore.**_

 ** _Est-ce humain, ça ? J'en doute._** **'**

Je me frotte les yeux puis regarde l'heure... 1h00 du matin.

Il faudrait que je dorme... Mais mon esprit est encore trop occupé.

 **'** ** _Bon... Il faut que je trouve une réponse claire. Car malgré tout, j'ai encore peur que le Joker mette sa menace à exécution._**

 ** _Donc... Il est hors de question que je le laisse faire. Je serais Batman... Jusqu'à ma mort. Le Justicier masqué renaîtra._** **'**


	9. Chapter 9

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 9**

POV Bruce Wayne :

16h30... J'arrive dans le Salon.

Puis me dirige directement vers Nigma.

 **« Bonjour.**

 **\- Bonjour Bruce. Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?**

 **\- Puis-je te parler en privé ?**

 **\- Pourquoi en aurais-tu besoin ?**

 **\- Tu le sauras si tu acceptes.**

 **\- Bien... Je reviens les gars ! »**

Nous nous éloignions de sa table et je l'amène à l'endroit où je m'assois tous les jours, le plus loin possible des autres.

 **« J'ai besoin d'une technique d'évasion.**

 **\- Expliques-moi pourquoi je t'en donnerai une. Je te croyais plus intelligent... Aurais-tu perdu quelques neurones en seulement un mois ?**

 **\- Je dois aller voir le Joker.**

 **\- Woouw, seriez-vous devenu amis ? »**

Il rigole un peu tandis que mes sourcils se froncent. Non, je ne serais jamais son ami. Pas après tout ce qu'il a fait... tout ce qu'il M'A fait...

 **« Aurais-tu perdu quelques neurones, toi ? Tu dis des choses bien bêtes... C'est une insulte envers ton intelligence habituelle. »**

Son visage se ferme et il me regarde méchamment dans les yeux.

 **« Mon intelligence est innée, elle ne perdre jamais de sa grandeur. La tienne, en revanche, cela reste à voir. Alors je te répondrais si tu réponds correctement à mes énigmes...**

 **\- Je t'écoute.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui commence avec l'enfant, finit avec le Père et la Mère, mais commence et finit par l'éternité ? »**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes avant de répondre.

 **« La lettre E.**

 **\- Elle était extrêmement facile, je te l'accorde. C'était pour te préparer, simplement.**

 **\- Continue.**

 **\- Faits divers : on vient de découvrir dans les cendres d'une forêt le corps intact d'un homme mort, qui n'a pas brûlé, et qui portait un masque. Peux-tu l'expliquer ? »**

Je réfléchis deux minutes...

 **« C'est un plongeur en mer qu'un Canadair a happé dans ses soutes avant d'aller le larguer, avec l'eau, sur l'incendie.**

 **\- Bien ! Haha... Alors... Voyons pour celle-ci :** **Deux commerces se font face. Ils vendent exactement les mêmes produits. Pourtant, ils ne se font pas concurrence. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ce sont deux stations-service de part et d'autre d'une autoroute.**

 **\- Haha ! Bien... Tu es de plus en plus rapide... Encore deux.** **Du temps du Père Mathieu, on avait pas encore découvert l'Everest. Quel était le plus haut sommet du monde ?**

 **\- L'Everest.**

 **\- Bien, bien... Mais elle était facile. Maintenant,** **complètes cette suite : … ?**

 **\- . . . D. Février, Avril, Juin, Août, Octobre, Décembre. Un mois sur deux. Je m'attendais à mieux, Nigma.**

 **\- Ha oui ? Bien... Voyons celle-ci dans ce cas...** **Un homme plante une fleur magique qui se dédouble toutes les secondes. En une minute, tout son jardin en est couvert. S'il avait planté quatre fleurs au départ, combien aurait-il fallu de temps pour ce même jardin ?** **»**

Je met 10 minutes à trouver le bon calcul et à le résoudre. Je dois avouer que celle-ci est plutôt compliqué.

 **« 58 secondes. Planter quatre fleurs au lieu d'une revient à gagner deux étapes de duplication (de une fleur à deux, puis de deux à quatre), soit donc deux secondes. Maintenant, donnes-moi une technique d'évasion.**

 **\- Très bien... »**

Il me donne une de ses nombreuses techniques puis retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

Bien... Ce soir, je vais voir le Diable.

.

.

.

00h28, je suis devant sa cellule. J'ai assommé pas moins de 6 gardes.

Je viens de récupérer le pass de sa cellule d'isolement. Je sais qu'il s'y trouve puisque je connais les méthodes de punition d'Arkham. D'ailleurs, j'ai toujours trouvé que mettre le Joker ici était inutile. Enfin bon... Maintenant je me trouve devant _sa_ cellule.

Et il me regarde.

J'ouvre... Et le tire en dehors. On inverse les rôles, Joker.

Mais je le laisse garder sa camisole. Il n'a pas besoin de faire le moindre geste.

Je l'emmène vers une petite salle non loin de là qui ne comporte aucune caméra.

 **« Bonsoir Brucy. Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- J'accepte. Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion. Si j'accepte de remettre le masque, ce n'est pas pour toi. Et ne t'attends surtout à aucun traitement de faveur de ma part.**

 **\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Batsy ! Tu m'aurais déçu si tu avais dis non. Bon... Je crois qu'on peut y aller.**

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Ben oui ! Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais rester ici après avoir eu cette réponse ! Ce que tu peux être bête parfois... »**

Je le regarde le visage fermé. Je m'apprête à protester lorsque ce que je pensais impossible se produit.

Il se libère tranquillement de sa camisole. C'est pas censé être au top de la sécurité, ça... ?

Il me regarde en souriant puis commence à partir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me décide à le suivre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Batman est Devenu Fou** **!**

 **Chapitre 10**

Bruce et le Joker marchent tous deux l'un à côté de l'autre dans les couloirs de l'asile d'Arkham. L'un est détendu et sifflote un air de cirque tandis que l'autre est à l'affût du moindre mouvement autour de lui, le visage fermé. On se doute de qui est qui.

Ils se dirigent vers la salle de sécurité... Et pour l'instant, seuls cinq gardes les ont interceptés. Wayne a arrêté le Joker juste à temps avant que celui-ci ne leur brise le cou et s'est chargé lui-même de les mettre hors d'état de nuire : Il les a tous assommé.

Maintenant, ils ne sont plus qu'à cinq mètres de la salle en question... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

Ils entrent.

Dedans, trois gardes sont affairés à regarder un match de foot.

Bruce prévient discrètement son 'co-équipier' (pour quelques minutes/heures seulement...) qu'il faut agir discrètement.

Le Joker le laissa faire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les gardiens sont par terre, inconscients.

Le Joker se dirige vers les tables de contrôle, désactive toutes les caméras, les alarmes, et les portes de sécurité. Puis il prend le pass d'un des gardes pour sortir de cette immense bâtisse.

Ils se rapprochent de la porte... Puis sortent.

Selon le milliardaire, cela fût d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais bon... Son pire ennemi devait être habitué, vu le nombre d'évasion par année.

 **« Bien. Maintenant, suis-moi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Tu veux que toutes la ville sache que Bruce Wayne et le Joker se balade l'un à côté de l'autre dans la rue, et que la Police sache que l'on s'est échappé ?**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'être encore ensemble dans les rues de Gotham.**

 **\- Non bien sûr, mais je connais des chemins qui permettent de ne pas se faire prendre à la sortie de l'Asile. »**

Comme seul réponse, un regard froid.

 **« Je dois retourner dans mon Manoir.**

 **\- Allons-y dans ce cas ! »**

Puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à une voiture que le Joker vola contre le gré du Justicier.

Seulement ½ heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient devant l'imposante habitation du Milliardaire.

Celui-ci sortit sans un mot puis se dirigea vers l'intérieur. Mais avant même qu'il n'atteigne le grand portail, quelqu'un le retint par le bras. Il n'eût pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

 **« Que me veux-tu encore, Joker ?**

 **\- Quand seras-tu de retour ?**

 **\- Je ne suis jamais parti.**

 **\- Tu sais de** ** _qui_** **je parle.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas encore. Je verrais. Mais tu le sauras, quand** ** _je_** **reviendrais.**

 **\- D'accord... À plus Brucy !**

 **\- Joker.**

 **\- Oui... ?**

 **\- D'abord, je t'interdis à partir de maintenant de m'appeler 'Brucy'. Ensuite, avises-toi de révéler mon identité à qui que ce soit, et tu pourrais subir des choses bien pire encore que ce que tu pourrais imaginer.**

 **\- Ho oui** ** _Brucy_** **, menaces moi... Mais saches une chose, cervelle d'oiseau : Je ne vois aucun intérêt à divulguer ton identité ! Haha ! Ce serait ridicule de ma part ! Sérieusement, pourquoi j'irais révéler quoi que ce soit à des gens qui veulent te tuer, alors que moi je ne veux pas voir ta mort dans les faits divers ?**

 **\- Joker, nous savons, toi et moi, que t'as logique n'est pas la même que nous autres.**

 **\- Le fait que je ne veux pas que tu meurs, étant ton pire ennemi, ne te paraît logique ? As-tu déjà écouté mes raisons... ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Cool ! Sinon, ce fût un plaisir de m'échapper en ta compagnie ! »**

Puis Batman se rappela subitement que le Joker était en liberté. Et qu'il avait contribué à sa fuite. Ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le fou s'éclipser.

POV Joker :

Voyant que Bruce est perdu dans ses pensées, je m'éclipse avant que celui-ci ne décide de m'immobiliser et de m'envoyer en prison avec un petit mot comme 'Batman est de retour et offre ce cadeau pour fêter son retour'.

Je m'installe dans la voiture et démarre.

 _ **'Bon... J'espère au moins que Batou reviendra au plus vite. Il est hors de question que je l'attende trop longtemps. Je viendrai le chercher moi-même par la peau du cul s'il le faut !'**_

J'explose de rire, en direction vers ma planque où se trouve probablement Harley.

 _ **'Elle ne m'a pas tant manqué que ça... Comparé à Batsy, en même temps... Y a pas photo.'**_

POV Bruce Wayne :

Me disant que de toute façon, sans mon attirail, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand-chose contre cet esprit dérangé, je me dirige vers l'intérieur. Il n'y a plus les horribles bandes noir et jaunes, me rappelant inlassablement la mort d'Alfred. Heureusement.

Comme par automatisme, je me dirige vers la Bat-cave... En espérant qu'aucun policier ne l'ait trouvé et ne l'ai vidé.

J'ouvre le passage et descend...

Rien n'a bougé. Même pas mon masque, que j'avais jeté par terre en revenant de ma dernière nuit en tant que Batman.

Bien... Je reviendrais dans quelques jours... Je dois me re préparer à affronter la nuit...

Et mon retour ne se fera pas sans mal. Le Joker sera là pour m'accueillir.

Notre combat ne sera jamais terminé. À bientôt, Joker.


End file.
